


Autumn Benches

by CrimsonCarnations



Series: EngSpa Week 2017 [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Autumn, Car Accidents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonCarnations/pseuds/CrimsonCarnations
Summary: Unfortunately, that was a present Antonio would never receive. What he did receive that day was the worst possible news he would ever hear. So he moved to sit on their bench and looked up to watch the sun set. “Oh God Arthur. I’m so sorry. I’m so incredibly sorry” he whispered as he started to cry, hands covering his face.





	Autumn Benches

Antonio had always quite enjoyed Autumn. It was so beautiful outside, the colours and the rain fall. Everything was so pretty and he got to share it with the same man every year and it was one of his favourite moments. They would come out from their homes, sit down on the park benches and watch as the leaves fell and the sun set. Antonio would lay his head on the blond’s shoulder and close his eyes as they leaves fell around them. 

Antonio never got the courage to tell Arthur why he always came out to see him. Arthur had always assumed though. Antonio was madly in love with the Brit. Of course Arthur felt the same way, but he had been waiting for the right time to tell him. 

On their day, the wonderful autumn afternoon when they met at their bench, Antonio noticed something about Arthur seemed to be off, and it made him worry. “Arthur? What’s wrong? Is everything alright?” he asked. 

Arthur only smiled and nodded. “Antonio, my life has never been any better. You are the reason I smile every day and I wish to ask you something.” he whispered, reaching a hand into his pocket and getting onto his knee. “We haven’t really officially gone on a date, but these days with you, have always been my best. I am always better when I see you. I may not have much to offer you other than my love, but I would like to marry you” He whispered. 

Antonio stared at Arthur, eyes wide and tears in his eyes. “Oh Arthur. Oh of course Arthur!” He bounced and hugged the blond tightly. “I will, of course I will. I want to marry you. I’ll be with you and stay with you. I just had my book published, we can move in together and we’ll get a cat, or a dog, whichever you prefer, and it’ll be our family and it will be perfect and the best family ever because it will be you with me and that sounds like the most perfect moment in the world” He said happily, nuzzling into Arthur’s chest.

It would be their longest and most precious moment. They did just as Antonio had said they would, move in together, get a cat - or two-, and live happily for many more autumns to come. The only problem with their plan was the accident. 

Only two years after their marriage, Arthur was driving home from work, his anniversary present sitting on the passenger seat. 

Unfortunately, that was a present Antonio would never receive. What he did receive that day was the worst possible news he would ever hear. So he moved to sit on their bench and looked up to watch the sun set. “Oh God Arthur. I’m so sorry. I’m so incredibly sorry” he whispered as he started to cry, hands covering his face.


End file.
